narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Uchiha Chronicles (M262)
This is the story told by Kaizen Uchiha, a boy who reveals himself to Sasuke Uchiha during the Itachi Pursuit Mission as a member of the Uchiha Clan. Kaizen reveals that he was left alive by Obito Uchiha during the infamous Uchiha Clan Massacre and was told to run away towards Takigakure: The Land of Waterfalls as a way that Obito would be the only one able to find him if he ever needed to. Running away to Takigakure, he would find a family of his own as he adopted the name Kaizen Yaminara. Plot The story is seen from the 1st person perspective of Kaizen Uchiha, a young long-lost member of The Uchiha Clan. The events take place from the Itachi Pursuit Mission to the climax of The Fourth Great Shinobi War. The story sees Kaizen pick the brain of his fellow Uchiha brethren Sasuke Uchiha as he follows him, along with the other members of Taka, in respect of the Uchiha Clan. He is also faced with morality and ethical decisions based on Sasuke's actions. Prolouge During the infamous Uchiha Clan Massacre orchestrated by Itachi Uchiha and Obito Uchiha (acting as Madara Uchiha), Kaizen was one of the fortunate ones to be spared, as all his immediate family and other relatives were slain at the hands of the two Mangekyo Sharingan users. Obito allowed Kaizen to escape and instructed him to head to Takigakure where he would remain hidden and live a decent life. In actuality, another reason he was kept alive is because Obito felt he should do so in case he could not handle the Rinnegan and needed a replacement eye with Kaizen's developed Sharingan as a last resort. And so, Kaizen had fled to The Village Hidden in The Waterfall, where he would be taken in by a loving but poor ninja family and adopt the surname Yaminara. Even though he had just found a home and new family, all Kaizen could think about was Obito Uchiha and the loss of his entire family. This lead him to become determined to avenge his fallen clan and seek revenge on Obito, who had assumed was Madara Uchiha. During his time in Takigakure, at age 11, Kaizen wielded a sword and trained vigorously in hopes that would one day become strong enough to bring his clan salvation. He would also become aware of the Hero Water, coming across a bottle of it and eventually finding the source of it. He would become familiar with Water Style while there and still retained knowledge of how to use the Uchiha Clan's Fire Style Jutsu. Mission: Protect The Waterfall Village! During Team 7's time in Takigakure, Kaizen became aware of them as he tried to follow them at one point. He noticed the family crest on the back of Sasuke Uchiha and realized who he must've been. Not wanting to reveal himself, he kept a low profile and watched from a far distance as the heroes defeated Suien. Seeing their headbands, Kaizen had realized that a member from his family had become a Genin and vowed to one day meet him again. Around the time Sasuke had defected from The Hidden Leaf Village, by age 14, Kaizen had left Takigakure and thanked his family for all they had done for him. Kaizen had made his way back to The Leaf Village and took up a Leaf Genin disguise and kept a low profile remaining unnoticed. After overhearing two Leaf Jōunin talking about how Naruto Uzumaki and the other members of the Retrieval Team failed to bring Sasuke Uchiha back and how he's gone to Orochimaru, Kaizen decides to leave The Hidden Leaf Village and remained out in the forest of The Hidden Leaf, closer to the Village Hidden in The Sound and eventually infiltrate the village disguised as a masked Sound ninja henchmen for Orochimaru, keeping close to Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi Pursuit Mission Right after Sasuke's fight with Deidara, Kaizen was able to discover his cousin and brought Sasuke to his hideout, to which the other Hebi members follows not knowing who Kaizen was. After he had regained consciousness, Kaizen explains to Sasuke and the others that he too is a member of The Uchiha Clan, which comes to a surprise for Sasuke. Sasuke rejects the claims at first, until Kaizen spoke of Itachi and another man with a mask and long hair by the name of Madara Uchiha. He even shows Sasuke his Sharingan, which had three tomoe in the pupil. After Sasuke reveals his intentions to kill Itachi, Kaizen swears allegiance his long-lost cousin and will become a member of Hebi to help fulfill his vengeance. As Jūgo gathered some information from the animals in the forest, the team were lead to where Itachi had been. As Sasuke is allowed past Kisame, the four Hebi members Suigetsu, Karin, Jūgo, and Kaizen all fought Kisame to pass the time as the Fated Battle Between Two Brothers commenced. Fated Battle Between Two Brothers During the aftermath of the Sasuke and Itachi battle, Zetsu stops the horseplay between Hebi (mainly Suigetsu) and Kisame and informs them the result of the battle. Kisame allows them to follow him and Zetsu to an Akatsuki hideout to wait on Sasuke's recover and for Tobi to reveal the truth to him. The team are given Akatsuki cloaks and eventually Sasuke is as well, while he also renames the team to "Taka". He reveals their mission is to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village, leaving Kaizen surprised and stricken with stress as to this revelation. Five Kage Summit Taking orders from Tobi, Taka's set out to capture the Eight Tails Jinchuriki, Killer Bee. Kaizen also notices that Tobi's appearance looks familiar but he doesn't quite remember. After a lengthy battle, Killer Bee manages to escape and flee from the scene, avoiding capture. With Sasuke not caring, their next destination would be the Hidden Leaf Village as they headed through the forest, until they're stopped by Tobi who appeared using his Space-Time Ninjutsu Kamui. After seeing Tobi again, Kaizen was surprised to realize that this is the same man that spared his life during the Uchiha Clan Massacre. This angered Kaizen as he lunges at Tobi with his sword, only to pass right through him. After confusing the team, Kaizen revealed that Tobi was Madara Uchiha.